1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recycling machine and, more particularly, to a recycling machine for processing wasted and reused materials, such as plastic materials, wooden materials, paper materials and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional recycling machine comprises a frame, a sieve barrel mounted on the frame and having an inlet port, a main shaft rotatably mounted in the sieve barrel, and a kneading device mounted on an output terminal of the main shaft. The main shaft has a helical blade. In operation, when the main shaft is rotated, the reused materials from the inlet port into the sieve barrel are revolved by rotation of the helical blade of the main shaft so that the reused materials are dehydrated. Then, the reused materials are extruded outward from the output terminal of the main shaft into the kneading device. Then, the reused materials are rolled and kneaded by the kneading device. Then, the reused materials are delivered outward from the kneading device.
However, when the reused materials are delayed or choked in the kneading device, the reused materials in the sieve barrel are squeezed backward to space from the helical blade of the main shaft so that the reused materials are attached to the inner wall of the sieve barrel, thereby causing difficulty to the dehydration process. In addition, when the reused materials are fully choked or jammed in the sieve barrel, the recycling machine is easily inoperative, and it is necessary to stop operation of the recycling machine and to clear the reused materials the sieve barrel, thereby decreasing the working efficiency of the recycling machine. Further, the reused materials are not kneaded in the kneading device smoothly and evenly, thereby decreasing the quality of the reused materials. Further, when the reused materials are kneaded in the kneading device, the reused materials are easily melted by a greater temperature that is produced due to a high speed friction so that the reused materials are bonded and jammed in the kneading device to make the kneading device inoperative.